bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawlty Towers - Series 1
Fawlty Towers - Series 1 & 2 is a is a UK special edition DVD boxed set with three discs together in one box that is released on 1st October 2001 by BBC Worldwide Ltd. It features the complete 12 episodes of the ever-popular Torquay-hotel-themed TV comedy programme "Fawlty Towers" that was written by John Cleese and Connie Booth and which is starring John Cleese, Prunella Scales, Andrew Sachs and Connie Booth together on three discs in one DVD set with all twelve episodes of the entire show in six episodes each on two seperate discs and the third disc contains some special features. Description This special edition set includes two discs with all 12 episodes. PLUS: An exclusive third disc containing a collection of special features. Series 1 Episodes *A TOUCH OF CLASS *THE BUILDERS *THE WEDDING PARTY *THE HOTEL INSPECTORS *GOURMET NIGHT *THE GERMANS While Sybil is in hospital Basil tells some German tourists the 'truth' about thier fatherland... Series 2 Episodes *COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS The geriatric Major and intermittently deaf Mrs Richards lead Basil ever closer to a nervous breakdown. *THE PSYCHIATRIST *WALDORF SALAD *THE KIPPER AND THE CORPSE *THE ANNIVERSARY *BASIL THE RAT Special Features Cast Members Cast and Credits (Season 1) Cast and Credits (Season 2) Here are cast and credits to the six episodes in season 2 of Fawlty Towers on disc 2 in the set. 'Communication Problems' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Mrs Richards as Mr Sanderson, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Brian Hall as Terry, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Robert Lankesheer as Mr Thurston, Johnny Shannon as Mr Firkins, Bill Bradley as Mr Mackintosh, George Lee as Mr Kerr and Mervyn Pascoe as Mr Yardley. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Howard Dell. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'The Psychiatrist' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Nicky Henson as Mr Johnson, Basil Henson as Dr Abbott, Elspet Gray as Mrs Abbot, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Brian Hall as Terry, Luan Peters as Raylene Miles, Aimee Delamain as Mrs Johnson, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Miss Roberts as Miss Gatsby and Imogen Bickford-Smith as the Girlfriend. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Film Cameraman: Alec Curtis. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editing by Susan Imrie. *Studio Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Neil Pittaway. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'Waldorf Salad' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Bruce Boa as Mr Hamilton, Claire Neilson as Mrs Hamilton, Norman Bird as Mr Arrad, Stella Tanner as Mrs Arrad, Terence Conoley as Mr Johnston, June Ellis as Mrs Johnston, Brian Hall as Terry, Anthony Dawes as Mr Libson, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Beatrice Shaw as Miss Gurke and Dorothy Frere as Miss Hare. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Valerie Spooner. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Neil Pittaway. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'The Kipper and the Corpse' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Geoffrey Palmer as Dr Price, Mavis Pugh as Mrs Chase, Richard Davies as Mr White, Elizabeth Benson as Mrs White, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Brian Hall as Terry, Derek Royle as Mr Leeman, Robert McBain as Mr Xerxes, Pamela Buchner as Miss Young, Raymond Mason as Mr Zebedee, Charles McKeown as Mr Ingrams and Len Marten as the Guest. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Film Cameraman: Alec Curtis. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editing by Susan Imrie. *Studio Lightning by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Howard Dell. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'The Anniversary' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Ken Campbell as Roger, Una Stubbs as Alice, Robert Arnold as Arthur, Pat Keen as Virginia, Roger Hume as Reg, Denyse Alexander as Kitty, Christine Shaw as Audrey, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby and Brian Hall as Terry. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Film Cameraman: Paul Wheeler. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editing by Susan Imrie. *Studio Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Howard Dell. *Vision Mixer: Bill Morton. *Production Team: John Kilby, Penny Thompson and Iain McLean. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'Basil the Rat' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, John Quarmby as Mr Carnegie, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowan, Brian Hall as Terry, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, David Neville as Ronald, Sabina Franklyn as Quentina, James Taylor as Mr Taylor, Melody Lang as Mrs Taylor and Stuart Sherwin as the Guest. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Pam Meager. *Film Cameraman: Paul Wheeler. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editing by Susan Imrie. *Studio Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Howard Dell. *Vision Mixer: Bill Morton. *Production Team: John Kilby, Penny Thompson and Iain McLean. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. Trivia Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Fawlty Towers Category:John Cleese Category:Prunella Scales Category:Andrew Sachs Category:2000's DVD Releases Category:DVD Category:Comedy DVDs by BBC